Switzerland
In Switzerland exist only 3 network operators: (in alphabetical order) * Orange * Sunrise * Swisscom The main operators have their own prepaid offers but budget resellers win mostly in tests & comparisons by consumers organisations. =ORANGE network= Orange 'Startup cost' In an "Orange Center" you will get a Prepay Sim Pack for 10 Euros, including 10 Euros of initial credit. Bring your ID with you for registering. Orange Internet Everywhere PrePaid for use with laptops: 49 CHF for dongle, includes first 3 days use within first three months. Orange Internet Everywhere Day for use with laptops: 199 CHF for dongle (or 1 CHF / 24 Month) 'Orange Me PrePay' *Mobile Internet Day = 2 CHF / day, unlimited usage (fair use = 500 MB / month with full bandwidth) *Mobile Internet Plus = 10 CHF / month, includes 300 MB, additional Traffic 1 MB = 0,10 CHF *Mobile Internet Max = 20 CHF / month, includes 1000 MB, additional Traffic 1 MB = 0,10 CHF When topping up your credit you get a free bonus. How long the bonus lasts will depend on the amount of topping up (10 CHF = 7 days, 20 CHF = 14 days, 30 CHF = 30 days). You can choose between three types of boni: #Phone free within switzerland #Send up to 20 SMS / day free (switzerland or abroad) #Free mobile internet within switzerland (500 MB / month with full bandwidth) 'Orange World PrePay' Internet costs are the same as above, but this tariff may serve you better than "Me PrePay" if you plan to phone home as well. Calling into the so-called "focus-countries" (includes Europe, USA, Australia, ...) is way cheaper at 0,05 CHF/min to fixed line and 0,25 CHF/min to mobile phones within these countries. When topping up credit you can choose between the following boni (10 CHF = 7 days, 20 CHF = 14 days, 30 CHF = 30 days) #5 minutes / day of calling abroad without costs. #5 SMS / day free #Free calling within switzerland 'SIM sizes' Both mini SIM and micro SIM available. 'Tethering' Yes. 'Coverage' Comparable to Sunrise, but worse than Swisscom. Where there is no UMTS coverage they only have GPRS speed (no EDGE available). Make sure to check out UMTS coverage of your travel destination beforehand: http://www1.orange.ch/de/support/coverage/swiss-coverage/ Coop Mobile 'Startup cost' SIM Card: 15 CHF, includes 15CHF prepaid balance. Bring your ID with you for initial registering See link for more information (in german). 'Data feature packs' CHF 9.90 for surfing 300 MB / month. *Send a free SMS saying START DATA300 to the number 5155. The data flatrate will be activated. *This data option is valid for one month and will ''NOT ''be automatically prolonged. If you want to continue to use the data option you will have to send again a free SMS saying START DATA300 to the number 5155 so that the data option will be activated for another month. *The data pack is limited to data traffic within Switzerland (orange network). *At the moment it is not possible to send a notification as soon the limit of 300 MB is reached. Alternatively you can call CoopMobile Hotline on 0800 780 782 to check your used MB ( > follow "Prepay-Kontostand"). *You must have a prepraid credit of at least CHF 9.90 to activate this option. 3 MONTHS FOR FREE PROMOTION (300 MB/month) You can get a 3-month free trial of this data service: *Send a free SMS saying START DATAPROMO to the number 5155. *You will receive a confirmation SMS from CoopMobile that the data promotion (= 3 months free surfing) is active. As soon as you get this sms you can start surfing for free. Important: *You can activate this promotion only one time (1 x). *The free Internet surfing is limited to a flatrate of 300 MB per month. If you exceed this amount of data, there will be CHF 0.10 deducted for every MB from your prepaid credit. *The promotion is limited to data traffic within Switzerland (orange network). *At the moment it is not possible to send a notification as soon the limit of 300 MB is reached. Alternatively you can call CoopMobile Hotline on 0800 780 782 to check your used MB ( > follow "Prepay-Kontostand"). *Three months after activating you will receive a SMS asking you whether you want to opt for the DATA300 option (300 MB/month for CHF 9.90) or not. *If you do NOT want to activate the DATA300 option you will pay CHF 2.-- per day for surfing (after the 3 months promotion periode). See link for more information (in german). 'Availability' You can get the SIM at any Coop Supermarkt with Kiosk, Coop City Warenhaus, Coop Bau+Hobby Markt, Fust and Interdiscount. Activation of SIM takes 1 to 2 business days! 'SIM sizes' Package comes with mini SIM. Since Mai 2012 the package is compatible with micro SIM too. 'Voice calls: special' CoopMobile prepaid customers call for free to all other CoopMobile customers and also to all Orange customers (up to 3'000 minutes per month). 'Tethering' NO TETHERING with PRE PAID option! 'Coverage' Also on Orange's network - Warning as in Orange Section apply ! ok.-mobile Introduced in December 2010, this is a prepaid product using the Orange network (see above). More information can be found on ok-mobile.ch. There is also a Facebook "fan page", where many users and some friendly support folks hang out and exchange information, mostly in German. 'Startup Cost' SIM cards are CHF 15, with an initial balance of CHF 15. 'Internet Usage Fees' Internet usage is CHF 2 per day or CHF 10 per month. 'Availability' Mobiles, SIM cards, and refills are sold through newsagent's chains, in particular "k kiosk" and "Press & Books". These can be found at most train stations, which makes it attractive for travelers. Refill over the Internet doesn't seem possible at this time. They promise that activation should be done in an hour. You can speed up the process by printing out the registration form at home, fill it out, and bring it to the outlet. 'Configuration' APN name: click 'Mobiles' In a few larger k kiosk stores you can buy mobiles. Currently there are two types: a simple one for CHF 20, and a smartphone for CHF 100. The smartphone is a ZTE "Blade" Android phone branded as (Orange) San Francisco. It ships with Android 2.1 with some Orange-specific modifications. E.g. the Google Talk client was removed. The mobiles are SIM-locked to the Orange (Switzerland) network for 24 months. 'SIM Sizes' As far as I know, only standard (large) size SIMs are sold. So bring scissors if you have an iPad. 'Tethering' ? 'Coverage' Also on Orange's network - Warning as in Orange Section apply ! =SUNRISE network= Sunrise 'GoDayflat' 19.90 CHF for SIM card. 20.00 CHF included Select data-option "Sunrise Surf" 7.50 CHF / month; includes 250MB / month NEW: Per Day 1 CHF / Unlimited ( for Activated: send a SMS to Nr. 5522 with DAYFLAT) 'T@ke Away PrePaid' *T@ke Away PrePaid - 3 CHF / hour, unlimited usage. Plus 19.90 CHF for the SIM card. *T@ke Away basic (12 Months)- 3.50 CHF / day, unlimited usage (without subscription free, they call it a subscription). Drawback of this option is the high initial price: the SIM card is 40 CHF. 'Availability' Online at sunrise.ch 'SIM sizes' Both mini SIM and micro SIM available. 'Tethering' Yes. 'Coverage' Comparable to Orange, but worse than Swisscom. GPRS, EDGE and UMTS speed available depending on your location. Make sure to check out UMTS coverage of your travel destination beforehand: http://maps.sunrise.ch/coverage.php Aldi mobile This is a prepaid offer using Sunrise as network. 'Startup Cost' Starter package costs CHF 19.99 and includes prepaid credit of CHF 20. Bring your ID with you for initial registering. 'Data feature packs' Surf option "@web": CHF 9.90 for 400 MB/month *Send a free SMS saying START SURF to the number 4466. The data flatrate will be activated. *This data option is valid for one month and will ''NOT ''be automatically prolonged. You will receive a notification SMS after 30 days. If you want to continue to use the data option you will have to send again a free SMS saying START SURF to the number 4466 so that the data option will be activated for another month. *The data pack is limited to data traffic within Switzerland (sunrise network). *You will receive a notification as soon the limit of 400 MB is reached. Alternatively you can call *147*# to find out your credit. *You must have a prepraid credit of at least CHF 9.90 to activate this option. W A R N I N G : If you exceed the monthly amount of data, there will be CHF 0.10 deducted for every 20 KB (!) from your prepaid credit. (You will be warned in advance by SMS when exceeding the monthly limit.) 'Availability' Starter packages in all ALDI-SUISSE stores (http://www.aldi-suisse.ch/ch/html/filialstandorte_DEU_HTML.htm). Initial set-up after registering can take up to 72 hours. Refill prepaid credit: *Refill cards available in all ALDI-SUISSE stores (CHF 20.-- / CHF 30.-- / CHF 50.--) *Online by aldi account manager (https://www.aldi-mobile.ch/kontomanager.html) *SBB (Swiss Railways) ticket dispensers 'SIM sizes' 'Tethering' 'Coverage' Also on Sunrise network - Warning as in Sunrise Section apply! Yallo 'Startup Cost' 'Data feature packs' 'Availability' 'SIM sizes' 'Tethering' 'Coverage' Also on Sunrise network - Warning as in Sunrise Section apply! =SWISSCOM network= Swisscom See the report Traveling to Switzerland: How to get online? 'Default data rate' 1 CHF / MB, maximum of 5 CHF / day, see link for details 'Data feature packs' Staying less than 10 days: Natel Easy BeFree only CHF4 / day, see BeFree Easy *A day is the 24 hour period from midnight to 23:59 the same day *So surfing from your mobile from 2340 until 0020 the next day would incur a charge of CHF 8 *First SIM card costs CHF 19.90 and has CHF 20 credit *Days you do not use the phone for data (or for voice or SMS), there is no charge *Similar to data, there is unlimited Switzerland SMS for CHF1/day, and unlimited voice in Switzerland for CHF 3/day Or Staying longer than 10 days: Natel Liberty Uno *Buy 40 CHF of credit *Buy the data package by sending 'start data2gb' to 444 *It's 40 CHF, includes 2GB or 30 days whichever comes first 'Fair use policy' May reduce speed after 2 GB. 'Availability' Prepaid cards must be registered in a Swisscom sales outlet. Please take along a valid passport or identity card (a driving licence is not accepted) to register in person. You can add credit to your SIM card at all major gas stations or using a credit card online at : http://www.swisscom.ch/res/mobile/tarife/aufladen/index.htm 'Sim sizes' Both mini SIM and micro SIM available. 'Tethering' Yes. 'Coverage' probably the best in coverage and quality. Prepaid for "iPad" CHF 19,90 gives you a SIM + CHF 20,- credit. See: http://www.swisscom.ch/res/internet/mobile-unlimited/tarife-ipad/index.htm M-Budget mobile 'Startup Cost' SIM-Card costs 19.80 (includes only CHF 15.- prepaid credit!) 'Data feature packs' CHF 0.28 / MB (max. CHF 5.00 / day) currently no flat rate option pack available... 'Availability' 'SIM sizes' 'Tethering' 'Coverage' Also on Swisscom network - probably the best in coverage and quality. See Swisscom Section Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Orange